Between Brothers
by RebeccaLeon18
Summary: Things between Bianca and Drew are terribly tense after their hasty breakup, but that's not true for the relationship between her and his younger brother, Adam. They're very close friends, but will one of them want more? What would Drew say... Adam/Bianca/Drew friendship/love triangle. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_This story is AU, obviously, and it takes place around the middle of winter break. Drew and Katie have already broken up, for reasons I might go into later (or not), leading to him and Bianca getting back together. The rest explains itself, or at least I think so._**

**_Happy reading!_**

It was midway through their winter break, an uneventful one to say the least, as Adam and Drew sat on the couch with diversely colored game controllers in hand, eyes glued to a fast paced videogame. There was a large plaid cover that hung loosely over both of their legs, the cold temperature in the house finally convincing Adam to stop their game for a few moments as he got up to fetch it from the hall closet. Except for the frequent cursing, neither boy had said much of anything, their main focus being to beat the other at whatever game they were so invested in. With a final crescendo of music, Adam threw his controller onto the coffee table, Drew following suit seconds after.

"I never thought I'd actually say this, but dude, this is so boring." Adam complained, throwing aside the cover so that he could get up and go to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"You're just saying that because I won. What? COD isn't good enough for you anymore? And I thought you were my brother.." Drew teased, lifting his legs onto the couch as he took advantage of the extra space Adam left behind.

"Just a fluke in the system, I'll kick your ass next time." Adam vowed as he glared at his brother, not exactly used to losing against anyone in this particular videogame, or any for that matter.

"So then what do you wanna do instead?" Drew asked curiously.

Adam twisted off the cap of his soda and took a large sip, leaning his body against the kitchen counter before setting the drink atop it. "Hell if I know.." he said puzzled. It was winter, not exactly optimal weather for doing activities outside. Videogames were boring him, much to his surprise, there were no new comics coming out, and everything was just all around dull. Sure he could invite Eli over, as he had been doing for the past week, but they'd still have the same problem of figuring out what to do. "Hey, what if we called Bee over? She's pretty creative when it comes to figuring out stuff to do." Adam suggested, watching his brother's facial expressions carefully. He knew it would be kind of strange having his ex girlfriend around the house, but it was only a suggestion. Adam wasn't even exactly sure why he mentioned it, but it had been the first thing that popped into his head. The pair had become rather close after the rupture between her and his brother. Adam enjoyed her company 100% of the time; a friendship with Bianca was easy, not requiring any extraneous effort. They had a ton in common, and they just seemed to click quite harmoniously. But If Drew was uncomfortable with it; they'd figure something else out.

Drew sat up at the mention of Bianca's name, eyeing his brother quizzically as he contemplated his suggestion. Bianca was always fun, there was no debate there, but he hadn't exactly seen her much at all except for at school since the breakup. He didn't exactly divulge all the details to his brother as to why they broke up, something that was completely out of the ordinary for him, but if he was being truthful, it was because he was ashamed. One day it was just over. In his own opinion, he hadn't been enough of a man to keep her around. Bianca had asked to meet up with him about a month ago, only two weeks after they had gotten back together (post split with Katie), to tell him that it wasn't working out. Drew remembered how confused he was, thinking the whole time that things were great between them, and that this time they would last, only to learn that that was a fallacy. She apologized profusely, told him she loved him and would always be grateful for what he did for her, but that she wasn't feeling it anymore. Drew Torres had been broken up with, and he didn't know how to handle it. To this day, he still loved her, and was convinced that he always would. When Adam asked what happened, he just brushed it off as it being something that didn't concern him much, but Adam was no fool. He knew that his brother still loved the girl with the chocolate curls, and while he was curious as to what happened, he wasn't about to push it. Unbeknownst to Drew, Adam had coaxed out the real story from Bianca, which took some effort on his part.

Snapping out of his reverie, Drew finally responded, "Yeah uh- sounds good."

"You sure?"

"Yeah definitely, what else are we gonna do?" he retorted, getting out his cellphone and texting Bianca. He wasn't exactly sure why he was complying with Adam's idea, it probably just being easier to say no. But he wanted to see her and try to figure out how she was doing without him. A completely selfish and egotistic idea, but something he was curious about nonetheless.

_Come over? Adam and I are bored. – Drew_

_Um, yeah sure.. I'll be there in 10. – Bianca_

Drew clicked the small button that sent it to sleep, and put it back in his pocket. "See? No weirdness." Drew said extra convincingly, unsure as to whether he was trying to convince himself or his brother.

With a simple shrug of the shoulders, Adam leaned down to open the fridge, scanning it for any type of food that looked interesting. Bringing out a piece of pizza, he took a tentative bite before deciding that it was still good cold, hurrying back to the couch with it, before plopping down next to his brother.

Almost on the dot, 10 minutes later there was a knock on the sliding glass door, a confused looking Bianca standing outside in a winter jacket, Adam noticing a small flurry of snow seeming to have taken over Toronto. "C'mon you neanderthals, it's cold as hell outside!" she exclaimed with a tinge of annoyance as she shivered.

Thinking that it would be Drew letting the girl in, Adam didn't immediately move out of his seat to let her in. But once it was clear that Drew had no intention of moving, Adam sighed and nudged his brother's knee before making his way over to the glass door, and sliding it into the wall so that Bianca would walk inside.

She did a small stomp dance with her feet as soon as she stepped in, trying to get all the snow off her boots before she threw them in a corner. "So, I hear there's a boredom problem here. What? Videogames aren't good enough for you guys anymore?"

"See, that's what I said." Drew replied quickly, making eye contact with Bianca for the first time since that faithful day.

Bianca chewed her lip as she felt the tension in the air engulf her. Why had she agreed on going there in the first place? She knew it was bound to be awkward. Maybe it was because she felt like she owed the athletic boy something in return for breaking his heart. It wasn't all sunshine and daisies for her either when they broke up, something she was almost certain that Drew thought about her. It scared the life out of her when she felt her romantic love for Drew start to disappear. She couldn't explain it, even to herself, and that's when she knew it had to end. She _did_ want to keep some sort of amicable, or close if he would let her, relationship with him. He was important to her. There would always be something there between them, that was a given after the enormous past the two of them had, but it seemed as though they weren't meant to be together anymore. She chalked it up to a simple 'feelings change'. After they broke up, Bianca kept busy with her schoolwork, jewelry-making hobby, and even Adam helped with some of the pain and confusion she felt. If she was being honest, he was her rock during that period of time, always there for her when she needed him for whatever reason. She wasn't exactly sure if he had filled Drew in on that little piece of information, but she was grateful to the younger boy, having considered him as one of her closest friends ever since prom. After the breakup, she was worried she was going to lose him too, but Adam proved her wrong. She looked between both the boys, wondering how she could've ever been so horrible to Adam, something she would never forgive herself for. Both Torres brothers had captured her with their spell, both in different ways of course, but nonetheless she owed a great deal to both of them.

Noticing the tension between the two ex-lovebirds, Adam coughed loudly before speaking, "Yeah well, excuse me for wanting something different today. We only have so many days before school starts y'know. I thought Ms. DeSousa would be up to the challenge of unboring me. But hey, if you're not, I won't hold it against you." He teased, smiling softly at Bianca.

She noticed Adam try and diffuse some of the obvious tension that surrounded them, thankful for such a good and loyal friend like him, smiling in return. "Psh, am I up to it. Who do you think you're talking to?" she retorted, "I'm thinking dirty scrabble." before dropping her bag to the floor and taking the liberty to get the board game out of the game closet.

The brothers looked at each other before both shrugging their shoulders, turning their bodies around so that they were facing where Bianca had set up the game. She distributed the letters from the bag to each of them, making herself comfortable on the floor as she looked up at them both.

"Let's make this interesting. The person who wins, gets to dare one of the two losers. Cool?" she proposed, adding a little twist of her own to a usually uninteresting game.

"You guys are so going down." Adam said, placing his letters in front of him, thinking of a mega scoring word to put down that would give him a steady lead.

**I'm still on the fence about continuing this, so reviews would be very appreciated! Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Aw, to the people who reviewed, thank you so much :) __It really put a smile on my face when I got positive feedback. Anyway, I'm not 100% sure where I'm going to take this story, but I'm a huge Badam fan, so let's just assume it's going in that direction. Thanks again!_**

**_Happy reading!_**

Their game had continued on for at least an hour, the snow still slowly falling onto the ground outside, making a soft white cover on the grass of their backyard. All three teenagers were sitting around the coffee table in the living room, the board almost to capacity with dirty words. Surprisingly, Adam was in the lead, with Bianca following, and then Drew. Adam cocked his head to the side as he tried to put down his last five letters, determined to win the game to prove to the other two that he wasn't so innocent as they thought. Doing a little jig in his seat, Adam put down the last 5 letters he had onto the board, spelling out the word 'VIRGIN'. Excited, he took the pad of paper and wrote down his remaining points, fist pumping the air as soon as he threw down the pen and paper. "Ha! I win. I win I win I win!" he exclaimed, sticking his tongue out at both of them.

"Figures that you'd play that word, bro." Drew huffed, actually a bit annoyed that his virginal brother had beaten both him and Bianca.

"Oh shut the fuck up, you're such a sore loser." Adam retorted, still excited about his win. Now all he had to do was decide who he was going to dare. If he dared his brother, he'd get to humiliate him in front of his ex-girlfriend, which would be both cruel but humorous. But on the other hand, he always had time to humiliate Drew, and Bianca would be a better sport about it anyway.

"Nice job, gamer boy. So, get on with it then". Bianca tempted, crossing her slender arms in front of her. She was curious as to who he would pick to dare, now slightly regretting her addition to their game. But Bianca wasn't a baby, if she were the one to be dared, then she'd go through with it.

Drumming his fingers on the table dramatically, both Bianca and Drew rolled their eyes as they waited for Adam's decision. "Hm.. I choose YOU, Bianca DeSousa." He playfully said, pointing at Bianca with his index finger.

Getting up and brushing herself off, Bianca put a hand on her hip and pursed her lips. "Fine. What gross thing do you want me to eat or lick?" she predicted, well educated in the musings of Adam's thought process.

Drew sat back onto the couch as he watched his brother think it over, already bored with the situation. Even if he _was_ a little curious as to what his younger brother would say.

"Fine, if I'm so predictable.. I dare you to go outside and roll around in the snow. With just your clothes on, no jacket." Adam said, smiling deviously. He never specified for how long, since he didn't want her getting frostbite, but he thought it would be fun to watch the almighty tough Bianca squirm.

Bianca turned her head and faced the glass door, watching the snow continue to fall as it had been for the past hour. Rolling her eyes once more, she took a tentative step towards the glass, turning to face both Adam and Drew again. Her lips took the form of a smirk, and idea coming to her, one to rattle the boys up a little bit. She always prided herself on being a seductress, one with a little more dignity now a days, but a seductress nonetheless. Bianca knew she had a great body, she was told that often enough, but even without the random compliments, she had a great amount of self-confidence. "Fine." She said curtly, starting to undress by unzipping the side of her skirt, and pulling up her shirt above her arms, tossing both of them to the side as she waited for a reaction. "This seems more fun." She explained, the smirk never leaving her lips.

Both Drew and Adam waited for Bianca to continue on outside, Adam's face one filled with excitement and anxiousness. As she started to unzip the side of her skirt, both of the boys sat up straight. "Bee what are you-" Adam asked hastily, silenced by the sight of her exposed body after she had taken off her shirt. Drew's eyes went wide as he stayed silent, wondering what the hell was going through Bianca's mind at the moment. His heart had started pounding quicker than usual, not having seen Bianca so exposed in quite a long time. His pants had tightened uncomfortably, but not enough for Drew to pull out of his locked stare to notice.

Adam was also in a sort of trance, unable to tear his eyes off of his close friends body. It was no secret to him that Bianca was attractive, something that he noticed during his first day at Degrassi, but there wasn't anything that prepared him for what just happened. She was wearing a matching pair of red lacy lingerie, fitting her curves magnificently as his eyes surveyed her up and down of their own accord. Finally snapping out of it, Adam realized what he was doing and immediately became ashamed. He tilted his head down to stare at the floor instead, his cheeks becoming a light shade of pink as he began to speak. "Uh-yeah, more fun. Right." he stammered, hoping that she would just go outside and perform her dare already. Briefly, he wondered what this was doing to Drew, and as soon as he glanced over at him, he scoffed.

"Drew! What the hell?" Adam shrieked softly, trying to grab his brother's attention to his little problem down below.

Drew seemed to snap back to reality at his brother's harsh wake up call, looking down and noticing that the stiffness in his pants was extremely evident. Strangely embarrassed that Bianca still had that affect on him, he grabbed a pillow and placed it on his crotch, tentatively looking up at Bianca for some sort of reaction.

Bianca merely let out a snort before slightly opening the glass door to walk outside. "You guys need to watch more porn, seriously. But at least we know that yours is working, Drew." Bianca said as she nodded her head in the direction of Drew's erection, making reference to that one time he was unable to perform.

A small snicker left Adam's lips as he recalled the situation Drew had told him about a long time ago, covering his mouth with his hand almost immediately since he knew it was a sore subject. Drew's face had taken on the color of a ripe cherry, trying to think of thoughts that would ease his growing problem.

Bianca finally stepped outside into the freezing cold weather, letting out a deep breath before taking the plunge and stepping foot into the snow covered grass. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck." Bianca said to herself, the snow bringing a feeling of intense heat to her skin, almost painful. She couldn't let both of the brothers know that this was bothering her, so she sucked it up and fell back into the soft pillow of snow, extending her arms and legs to make a snow angel. A small giggle escaped her lips as she became aware of the sheer ridiculousness of it all, rolling around in the snow in her bra and underwear, but despite the extreme cold, it was kind of fun.

Finally tired of having to watch his ex-girlfriend roll around in the snow semi-clad, Drew huffed before getting up and exclaiming, "I'm going upstairs. Say bye to Bianca for me." sternly, angrily walking up the stairs and shutting his door with a loud slam.

Adam was taken aback by his brother's sudden outburst, his eyes lifting up to survey Bianca rolling around in the snow. He didn't know what it was, but he couldn't tear his eyes off of her. It was a mix between how utterly gorgeous she looked and the fact that she seemed like she was actually having fun. Or maybe he was just a guy that was distracted by a girl rolling around in her underwear, but Adam wasn't stupid enough to believe that. He noticed that she had gotten up from the grass, a large messy pile of snow gathered behind her, as she quickly walked back over to the door and took a step inside.

"Shit that was cold." Bianca exclaimed, happy to be back in a warmer environment, although the remnants of the snow still on her body were preventing her from warming up properly. She noticed that Drew had made himself scarce, wondering if he had left due to embarrassment or some sort of built up anger towards her. Pretending like it hadn't bothered her, Bianca didn't say a word, but instead just took a seat on the arm of the couch that Adam was sitting on.

Adam watched Bianca take a seat on the arm of the couch, still sporting only her bra and underwear. A small sheen of moisture had covered her body as a second skin, the water from the snow still clinging to her. A strange urge surged through his body, as his hand almost reached out to touch her tan and seemingly soft skin. Seconds later, realization popped into his head as he noticed the small shivers wracking her toned frame, leading Adam to swiftly get up and reach into the hall closet, pulling out a fluffy cover that would hopefully help her get warm. "Here, you must be freezing." He said softly, wrapping the cover around her and pushing all other weird thoughts of her away.

Looking up at her best friend, she softly replied, "Thanks." without another word. It was nice feeling like someone cared, and having someone take care of her. It hadn't gone unnoticed, the way that Adam was ogling her, but it felt different. She knew that what he didn't only want one thing, she trusted him and his judgment, knowing that he was a good person. "So, Drew hightailed it out of here huh? Couldn't handle a bit of fun." Bianca mumbled, knowing that it was a bad idea to have come over in the first place.

"Yeah, I don't know what his damage was. I think he's just.. uncomfortable right now, y'know?" Adam tried to explain, always feeling the need to stand up for his brother, regardless of the situation.

"I guess. I don't know why I expected anything less." Bianca said as she shrugged her shoulders, pulling the cover tighter over her body and accepting the warmth it was giving her. Adam was standing up next to her, making Bianca have to look up at him to get a good look at his facial expression. He had changed so much since the previous year, his demeanor, self-confidence, and even physical appearance. He was attractive, she even thought that when he first hit on her in the hallway, but it seemed more evident now. It wasn't something she wanted to act on per-se, just an errant thought. In a spur of the moment, Bianca lifted herself off the edge of the couch ever so slightly so that she could press her lips to Adam's cheek in a chaste kiss.

"What was that for?" Adam asked, his cheek heating up exactly where she had placed her lips.

"I dunno. You're just so nice to me, and I felt like it." She responded nonchalantly, her lips curving into a small and heartfelt smile. A whoosh of wind had hit the glass window, signaling that the snow had picked up drastically, bringing forward the realization that it was probably time to go. She shrugged off the cover that Adam had placed around her, bending over to grab her clothes as she hastily put them on, along with her shoes.

"I don't really feel like having my car stall in the middle of the road, so I better get going. I had fun." Bianca said as she put on her right shoe and smiled in Adam's general direction. Zipping up her coat, Bianca pulled the hood over her head and made her way through the snowy haze, all the way to her car before driving off.

"Me too." Adam managed to croak out before watching Bianca exit his house, a small feeling in the pit of his stomach remaining, something he couldn't quite place. 'That was weird.' he thought, before plopping back down onto the couch and recalling the events of the day.

**Welp, that's all for today folks. I hope I actually did something right this time? Please review :)**


End file.
